


Oszczędności

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wpadło w trakcie rozmowy z Alien o imigrantach, zmuszonych do rezygnacji z niektórych wygód, aby było ich stać na to, by przeżyć. No i wykluło się dzisiaj, w formie pozbawionej jakichkolwiek opisów. Ani to dribble, ani drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oszczędności

**Author's Note:**

> Wpadło w trakcie rozmowy z Alien o imigrantach, zmuszonych do rezygnacji z niektórych wygód, aby było ich stać na to, by przeżyć. No i wykluło się dzisiaj, w formie pozbawionej jakichkolwiek opisów. Ani to dribble, ani drabble.

— Przesuń się.  
— Leżę na swojej połowie.  
— W takim razie są one bardzo nierówne, bo ja prawie spadam z łóżka.  
— Nie przesadzaj.  
— Ja przesadzam?  
— Prawdę mówiąc, histeryzujesz.  
— Śpimy w jednym łóżku, w dodatku jednoosobowym! A teraz się przesuń i oddaj mi moją część kołdry.  
— Przecież ci jej nie zabrałem!  
— Cały jesteś nią owinięty. Poza tym, dlaczego mamy tylko jedną kołdrę?  
— Oszczędności, Sasuke.   
— I pewnie również z tego powodu się pieprzymy?   
— Cóż, randki są nieekonomiczne.


End file.
